It has been appreciated that frozen beverage molds have been in use for many years. Typically, frozen beverage molds are comprised of multiple parts, usually a tray with cavities, stick handles, and handle cover support(s). Sometimes separable cavities are included, which are placed in a tray adding yet another piece to the apparatus.
It has been recognized that the related art of frozen beverage molds are cumbersome and inefficient in nature. They are not individual apparatus but to the contrary are generally dependent on multi-cavity trays. The tray style is not space efficient since it requires a level and vertical positioning within the freezer space, which often times is at a premium within the typically crowded freezer appliance. The removal process of a frozen beverage from its mold is generally accomplished by running warm water over the removable or tray bound molds, a cumbersome process. Additionally, if the right conditions of position and temperature are not achieved the stick handle can be withdrawn without the frozen beverage attached rendering the frozen beverage inaccessible.
There is a present need for a beverage molding method and apparatus that substantially departs from conventional concepts and designs, such as the cumbersome tray based storage systems and removal process of the related art. It is respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.